


steady feelings

by twixses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixses/pseuds/twixses
Summary: JeongMo are soft but also clueless





	steady feelings

**Author's Note:**

> jeongmo canon things but i added non canon details because why not who's gonna check me
> 
> sorry if you see any typos, i didn't proofread

 

“You know,” Momo starts, picking up the scissors from her makeshift table she has placed on the other side of the room- angling it on the very left side of her doll’s hair, “When I first met you back in freshman year, I thought you were really scary.” 

The shuffling on their bed stops, a telltale sign that she has gotten her roommate’s attention. “What? Jeongyeon croaks out, pauses from rearranging the stuffed toys lying on their bed. Her brows coming together in a disbelieving manner as if deciding on a counter argument.

“I think we were all scared of you back then.” Momo continues, brushing the doll's hair carefully before holding it up and showing it to Jeongyeon, “Good?”

“For the record,” Jeongyeon relents and resumes arranging the stuffed toys, deciding to entertain Momo’s random rambles instead, “It really isn't my fault that I have a resting bitch face.” Then she motions to the doll’s fringes, “It’s uneven,” she hears an indignant huff. “But overall cute.” Jeongyeon adds, her lips tugging upwards into a teasing smile that Momo returns with a happy grin.   
  


Momo’s stuffed toys ended up taking one-third of their bed space as they always do and Jeongyeon stopped complaining about it a long time ago.  _ It helps me sleep  _ Momo retaliates with a pout and Jeongyeon heaves a defeated sigh because she could never really say no to her. 

Finding her hand under the sheets, Momo threads their fingers in a practiced familiarity and it tethers Jeongyeon for a moment, “What do you think about me now?” she asks in a hushed tone, afraid to break the stillness in the room. She waits and watches as the fairylights dance before Momo’s eyes.

“I think you’re warm,” Momo whispers, tracing an invisible pattern with her free hand mid-air, “Like the sun,” she says with a lilt in her voice, a sleepy smile adorning her face.

Something bubbles up inside Jeongyeon’s chest that she draws out as fondness because of course, Momo would say something so cliché in her sleep-induced haze. And it’s comforting, Jeongyeon thinks- how easily they fall into a steady routine; sleeping with their hands clasped together then waking up the next morning in a mess of limbs and warmth. 

Jeongyeon’s bad dreams never visit her again.

  
  


**************

  
  


Their weekly game night comes rolling in, and it quickly spirals into a disaster just as always. It’s a ritual they didn't mean to happen but everyone was tired of hanging out separately so they settled an arrangement; choose a particular day to bond where everyone is free. 

Different personalities clash in one place - that sometimes gets out of hand - but that's what makes it fun. A messy kind of fun but definitely worthwhile.

Nayeon suggests something that sounds completely absurd to everyone and then Jihyo, as per expected role in the group, acts as the mom friend who rationalizes.

“Nayeon, the last time we did drink or dare, Sana was ready to run down the hallway naked and nobody even dared her to do it,” Sana almost looks bashful but the hint of a playful smirk gives the wrong notion away. Jihyo then motions to their other friend who’s sat across the sofa, “Dahyun got plastered and went to the wrong class the next day. And you,” she fixes her a gaze that roots Nayeon in place, “Almost got us evicted.” 

Nayeon steps forward in clear defiance  _ because _ eventhough Jihyo made strong valid points, it doesn't mean she’s ready to agree anytime soon.

“We’ll be playing charades,” the girl relays with a tone of finality in her voice, looking pointedly at Nayeon. 

They stare down at each other -for god knows how long- until Nayeon begrudgingly concedes, “Okay fine,” she huffs, rolling her eyes exasperatedly, “But Mina’s gonna be the scorer,” she points an accusatory finger at Jeongyeon, “Since this one gave unwarranted extra points to Momo’s team last time.”

 

Jeongyeon learns that Momo and her were bad at charades. In her defense, the words they got were pretty hard and Momo’s way of gesticulating her hands wildly made zero sense to her. And not only that, Momo’s technically a foreigner so she gets a free pass. So when they ended up with only two points, Jeongyeon doesn't take it at heart and tells Momo she did great.

“Charades is a stupid game anyway,” Jeongyeon says, brows crinkling in the middle, a petulant pout forming on her face. Momo moves from her seat, shifting to her side and reaches out a hand smoothing the creases away. 

“It’s okay,” she whispers. “We had fun, right?” And Momo’s eyes are so soft and kind that it helps ebb away the annoyance off Jeongyeon’s demeanor. She gently nods and Momo smiles at her before settling against her front- cocooning herself comfortably around her arms, making Jeongyeon feel a bit better.

 

Everybody decided to cool off a little after playing for almost an hour and a half. Jihyo stalks off to a quieter part of their apartment calling their favorite diner for delivery. Tzuyu tailing after her as she holds the list of food they want to eat.

“So since I’m part of the hosting party,” Mina smiles cheekily and casually drops a rectangular box on top of the coffee table, earning a collective groan from everyone around it, “Monopoly’s next.”

Their conversation moves from playful exchanges of  _ Why does Mina enjoy being a capitalist overlord? Is this a rich people thing? _ to Momo’s nonexistent skills at charades.  _ It really isn't your fault. Jeongyeon’s just bad at guessing like the worst. _

Jeongyeon’s body straightens defensively, “ _ Listen _ ,” she presses, almost bolting up from her seat, “If we did charades using Japanese words, you’ll all be sore losers,” she says in a self-aggrandizing tone that opens up yet another round of banter. Jeongyeon doesn't see the shy smile that Momo hides behind a cup of soda as the girl passionately defends her honor over charades.    
  


The knock on the door tells them that it was time to take a break from playing monopoly -where Mina was unsurprisingly winning- trading almost falling out friendships for cold drinks and a warm meal.

As time trickles down and the hum of the night starts to still, they filter out of Jihyo and Mina’s place one by one, saying their goodnight with wide smiles.

The cold breeze of autumn bites back at them and Momo visibly shivers when they step out, walking to the direction of their home.

“Let’s not play charades again.” Momo says out of the blue, a puff of air leaving her mouth as she yawns sleepily.

Jeongyeon snorts in amusement, lips drawing up in an endearing smile, “Yeah let’s not,” she agrees, albeit playfully, the all too familiar warmth grounding her. She takes Momo’s cold hands and wraps them around her waist inside her coat when she sees her shiver again, “Better?” she asks, putting her right arm around the girl’s shoulders, pulling her in.

“Yeah,” Momo nods, moving impossibly closer, tucking herself inside Jeongyeon’s chest, finding comfort from the heat that radiates off her friend's body, “I like this,” she says with a contented soft smile. It’s gentle and easy, almost too  _ homey _ .

Her grip on Momo’s shoulder tightens as she tries to understand the feeling of buzz that blankets her- finding a different kind of solace in the girl’s presence.

  
  


**************   
  
  


Chaeyoung’s body preens with sheer unadulterated glee while Momo visibly pales when she loses the toss coin. The juxtaposition of their expression looks entirely comical that she’d be laughing too -to be very honest- if her legs didn't seem like they’re about to collapse at any given moment, or her heart beating so hard she fears it might actually jump out of her ribcage. She feels faint and they haven't even stepped foot on the long line for the roller coaster yet.

With panicked wide eyes, Momo holds onto the nearest object her hands could reach, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Oh come on,” Sana sing-songs, casually leaning against the railing behind Momo, “It’s not that bad.”

Momo purses her lips, trying hard not to direct her increasing frustration and snap at Sana because  _ not that bad _ is when her feet is safely glued to the ground, heart beating at a normal pace and sanity in tact.  _ Not that bad _ is when she knows she won't accidentally lurch up into the sky praying for her life.  _ Not that bad _ is when her brain isn't flashing all kinds of red light telling her she’s making a big mistake in bold italic letters. Frankly enough, anything that can shoot her ten feet off the ground is all types of death wish to her.

She strongly shakes her head in complete disagreement. “It really is,” she says, gulping down another wave of nausea. 

Momo feels a warm palm stretch across her lower back and when she looks up, she’s greeted by a confused worried look. “Hey what's wrong?” Jeongyeon asks, voice soft and steady but the crumple between her brows show nothing but apprehension.

She lets her head fall on Jeongyeon’s shoulders and wills herself to breathe properly. Momo wonders for a moment if she can make a run for it or just drop dead on the spot- whichever deems more effective for her to escape the dreaded ride.

“She lost a bet to Chaeyoung and now they’re gonna ride the rollercoaster,” Sana answers for her and she feels the way Jeongyeon’s head move in understanding, the palm on her back rubbing soothing circles.

“I didn't know she was tall enough to be able to ride that one,” Jeongyeon comments inconspicuously.

Momo snorts and slaps her arm chastising, earning a hearty laugh from Sana. The anxiety she feels slowly slips, making her tensed shoulders fall easily. 

It’s a lighthearted joke and they know Jeongyeon means well but it doesn't deter Sana from teasing her back, saying something vaguely threatening.

“Say goodbye to your knee caps,” Sana says, making them laugh again.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Jeongyeon softly whispers after a beat and slightly leans away trying to let Momo look at her. When it doesn't work she moves to a different approach, navigating her way to somewhere she knows that’ll get Momo’s attention.

“How about this,” Jeongyeon tries again, “After you finish the ride, I’ll buy you jellies,” Momo looks up at her slowly with a bright-eyed wonder that she can't help but give a reassuring smile in return, “And also the stuffed toy you keep telling me about.”

Momo tips forward, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist, cheek pressed to her collarbone, “Okay,” her voice bounces in an even tone, reveling in the way her body reacts to the security she feels.

 

The whole ride was a  _ nightmare _ . Momo’s fairly certain bits of her soul were chipped away everytime the ride drops unexpectedly. It left her wanting to completely disassociate with all things living whenever it loops- reeling her heart to her throat then back again. At one point, she reminds herself to breathe and not exhaust her lungs with all the screaming she’d put out.

Walking down the exit was a task Momo isn't prepared to do just yet. Her legs shake and she just wants to lay down for six hours or at least until she gets a steel hold on her sanity again, but Chaeyoung tugs at her with such force of vibrant excitement that the thought sways to the back of her shaken mind.

As the adrenaline-high words of  _ let’s do a second one _ leaves Chaeyoung’s mouth, Momo’s suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings, zeroing in on a familiar figure waiting at the end of the trail that her body instinctively bolts. 

She clings to Jeongyeon for dear life, feeling the vibration of laughter bubbling up in the girl’s chest. Momo realizes that she’ll freely trade jellies and stuffed toys for the piece of warmth and tranquility that welcomes her with no reservations.   
  
  


**************   
  
  


Jeongyeon sighs for what seemed to be the nth time. She paces back and forth across their room, tidying up before hoisting her bag on her shoulder. There’s a slight hesitance in her steps as she pulls open the door. She twists her body a little, pauses and falters, hand falling to her side as she leaves the door ajar.

“I already called Sana,” she says, not quite sure what to do anymore. “She’s free, if you want to hang out today.” 

“I’ll just be there and help you clean,”  Momo reasons again in a quiet voice, fiddling with the loose ends of her pullover. “It’s okay if I don't get to play with the dogs,” she says it with a smile but the sad look on her face fools no one.

Jeongyeon’s shoulders slump down, her bag falling a little on her arm. They’ve had this conversation days ago but would always end up going in circles- always reminding Momo she can't come because she’s allergic to dogs and Momo insistently pressing her stubborn excuse of  _ It’s not that serious. I just sneeze, okay.  _ It’s a fruitless argument that neither of them wants to partake in anymore.

Momo’s head drops, her hands reaching for the stuffed toy that Jeongyeon bought her three months ago. “I just want to spend time with you,” the girl mouths faintly that she almost misses it.

Jeongyeon’s resolve crumbles and she curses internally for always having a soft spot for Momo. “Okay,” she relents, rolling her eyes because  _ whateven. _ “But if you drop dead I swear to-”

Momo springs from their bed and throws herself at Jeongyeon, nearly knocking her over. She stands on her toes as she circles her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, and leans in closer with a sense of ease and familiarity.   
  


They watch Momo happily play with the puppies inside the playpen. A fond smile stretches across Jeongyeon’s face as she remembers Momo’s indignant _But they're puppies not dogs!_ way logic of reasoning, conveniently finding a loophole to her condition.

A clearing of throat pulls Jeongyeon’s attention away and she sees her sister looking at her with a quirk of her brow and a knowing smile. “Mind telling me why you brought your friend who’s allergic to dogs to a _dog_ _shelter_?” Seungyeon stresses the last words, mirth dancing in her eyes and she laughs when she receives an eye roll in return.

“Because it’s  _ Momo _ ,” Jeongyeon says with such conviction like it’s supposed to answer why she treats Momo the way she does.

Her sister looks amused but not entirely buying it. “You know, I thought she was your only friend in college.”

Jeongyeon’s brows pull down and she fully turns to her sister’s direction, “What made you say that?”

“It’s just,” Seungyeon shrugs, looking at Momo pick up a puppy, smiling when the girl sneezes, “She’s the only person I’ve seen you bring to Dad’s restaurant.”

“And?”

Seungyeon tilts her head and looks at her little sister, her gaze softening at the clueless look on her face. “And we both know you just don't bring anyone,” the tone of her voice is void of teasing and it almost gives Jeongyeon a whiplash.

Jeongyeon opens and closes her mouth, trying to come up with a rational, well thought out defense. In hindsight, she probably looked like a confused fish because she comes up with none.

“We - I’m not-” she stutters, trying to form words she doesn't know how to make sense of. She turns to look at Momo’s direction but her vision unfocuses with a sight of a brown fur blocking her view.

“Let’s get a dog,” Momo’s smile is wide as she holds the puppy - squirming in her hands - infront of Jeongyeon. “When we move in together after college, let’s get a dog.”

Seungyeon almost burst out laughing. “Yeah Jeongyeon,” she jests, patting her on the shoulder and whispers something before she leaves, “You should listen to your girlfriend.” 

Jeongyeon almost chokes on air. Her heart stammers and she can feel the warmth spreading down her chest. Momo’s looking at her expectantly before deciding to put the puppy down in order to thread their hands together. She pulls her to the playpen and leans her head over her shoulder affectionately.

“Move - move in together?” Jeongyeon’s voice is laced with confusion, trying to make sense of it all. Her mind wanders back to the fact that Momo planned a future with her in it.

The girl playfully rolls her eyes because  _ obviously _ Jeongyeon’s so clueless. “Yeah,” a look of endearment paints her face, “We’re practically married anyway.”

And it finally dawns on Jeongyeon- the odd overwhelming emotion she feels everytime she’s around Momo.

“Oh-” Jeongyeon flushes, “I mean-” her coherent thought falls flat because she honestly is at loss for words right now. But Momo squeezes her hand in a way that let’s her know it’s going to be okay- the type of silent assurance that grounds her.

“Okay,” she looks at Momo, her heart unsteady in her chest, “We’ll get a dog.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> jeongmonators lemme hear y'all scream


End file.
